Christmas of the Heart
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Alternate Universe story. What if story. What if Luther had stolen Fayt away before he released the Executioners into the Eternal Sphere? They'd celebrate Christmas with Fayt none the wiser, that's what! Please heed warnings.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean nor do I profit financially from the writing of this story. The profits I receive are the joys of writing a story in my favourite fandom with my favourite pairing. (It's all Holo's fault!)

Warnings: implied male/male situations, some language in here somewhere, and definitely AU in nature. No character deaths.

Lyrics from the Bangles, "Light My Way"

* * *

"_Burn my candle at both ends and light my way home."_

The song reverberated throughout the house, and Fayt closed his eyes, allowing the music to wash over him and soothe his frazzled nerves. The scent of sugar cookies and gingerbread baking also relaxed him, and he sank further into the plushness of the sofa, his mind wandering.

Three years ago, his life had changed. His family had been attacked while they were on vacation, and they had been inexplicably separated, sending the blue-haired man on the journey of a lifetime. Fayt had met people and creatures he had once dreamed about, but there were still pieces of himself missing, like the two people who had raised him from infancy.

Where his parents were at that moment in time, Fayt did not know, but he understood they were safe. After the crash-landing on Elicoor II and intervening in the war between Airyglyph and Aquaria, he had been separated from his rescuers/kidnappers and whisked away by some strange, blond-haired man with blue eyes. The man called himself Luther and there had been something about him that attracted Fayt, luring him away from those he cared about and cared about him. Luther had promised to keep him secure from harm and from those who wanted to use him for his powers, but the downside to the agreement had been Fayt could never see his family or his friends again. It was lonely for him at times, especially since he never would have agreed to leave everything behind if he had known, but Fayt consoled himself with the tidbits of information Luther offered him and with the thoughts that his parents were okay and possibly celebrating Christmas as well.

The door to the room creaked open, and Fayt opened his eyes to see Luther entering. The other man carried what looked like one of Fayt's homemade candy canes in his right hand and a red ribbon in the other. Fayt tilted his head, curious about Luther and the objects he held.

When Luther saw Fayt watching him, he offered the younger man a rare smile and sat next to him on the sofa. He then leaned in to kiss Fayt on the cheek.

"You're in a good mood," Fayt commented. "What's the occasion?"

"You," Luther replied. He set the candy cane and the ribbon down in his lap and lifted Fayt's right hand. "And the fact you are here with me. Do I need any other reason?"

"I suppose not," Fayt murmured, watching as Luther pressed the candy cane against his arm and wrapped the ribbon around it. "Why are you tying a candy cane to me?"

"We are going to have company," Luther said, tying the ends of the ribbon into a tidy little bow. "There are some people who wish to see you, and I want them to know that you are mine."

"That I'm yours?" Fayt blinked. While he and Luther had engaged in a relationship of sorts, most of it centered on sex, the blond-haired man had never made any gestures of claiming Fayt for himself. Hearing Luther talk in such a manner sent a wave of anxiety coursing through the blue-haired man. "Why would you want them to know that?"

"Because I am certain one of them holds a flame for you," Luther said. "And I believe she will try to entice you away from me. I really cannot allow that, Fayt. I like having you here. It feels more . . . comfortable to be here."

"Who . . ."

"I have finally found your friends and your family, Fayt," Luther interrupted.

"What?" Fayt blinked again. "What do you mean, you've finally found them? I thought you knew where they've been."

Luther sighed softly.

"It means they disappeared on me after we left Elicoor II and after your father was rescued from the Vendeeni. Since then, I have been searching for them, but I have been unsuccessful."

"But you've told me they were safe. If you didn't know . . ."

"Instinct," Luther said. He then let out another soft sigh. "I am very much in tune with the way this universe works, Fayt. More than what you could ever realize, and it has made me most . . . unpleasant. I know when a particular individual dies and when a new life is born. That is how I've been able to alleviate your fears about your parents. I tell you they are alive because I can feel that they are alive. Beyond that, I do not know how else to explain it."

"I think you did just fine," Fayt murmured, still shocked by this revelation. He reached over and caressed Luther's cheek, offering the blond-haired man a faint smile. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I've missed them so much."

"I know you have. That's why I never gave up my search," Luther said. "I know seeing them will please you. I just do not wish to lose you."

"So you're marking me with a candy cane."

"Yes," Luther confirmed. "And once you have the mistletoe up, I will continue to mark you. You are mine."

"Aren't you being a little selfish?" Fayt asked, unable to keep from chuckling. He found Luther's possessiveness to be annoying at times yet still adorable.

"I've had you to myself for three years," Luther answered. "Of course, I'm going to be selfish."

"True," Fayt conceded. A beeping noise from the kitchen area caught his attention, and his smile to Luther brightened. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Luther nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Fayt, and the blue-haired man rose to his feet. He entered the kitchen and removed the last of his baked goodies from the ovens.

The ovens were not exactly what Fayt was accustomed to seeing and using. His current home also was nothing like what he had grown up in, either. If anything, it resembled some of the homes he had seen in Peterny and Arias, and Fayt, much to his surprised, adored the abode. It possessed a quaint, cozy and intimate feel, though he had learned the hard way on how to cook and keep the place cleaned. Fortunately, despite the antiquity of the place and the planet they lived on, he and Luther had some modern helpers, like the digital timer and stainless steel racks, to keep things running smoothly, especially the baking of cookies and the making of candies. Luther had quite the sweet tooth when the mood struck him.

Fayt had just pulled out the sugar cookies when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Luther's slender arms slipped around his waist, and Fayt leaned against him.

"Those smell delicious," Luther murmured. "I suppose I should wait to sample them."

"You're showing restraint over cookies? I'm in shock," Fayt said.

"Well, we are going to be having company within the next few days," Luther commented in an off-hand manner. "I am sure they will want some of those delectables as well."

"I can always make more."

"And spend your time baking when you could be spending time with your family and friends? No . . . I will refrain," Luther said, his voice low and husky. "Besides, there is something else I can nibble on in the meantime."

Luther's hands, which were slender yet strong, started to roam over Fayt's body. His lips pressed into the crook of Fayt's neck, and the blue-haired man felt his breath hitch in his chest. He brought his candy cane wrapped arm to touch Luther's cheek at the same time he felt his body reacting to Luther's touch. His blood felt as if it were slowly being set on fire, and his flesh tingled in anticipation.

In an agonizingly leisurely pace, Luther's right hand slipped under Fayt's shirt, gently massaging his abdomen before gliding to his nipples. His left hand tickled along the edge of Fayt's pants then dipped in between the material and heated flesh.

"I want you," Luther murmured, his breath hot and heavy against Fayt's neck. He began to lead Fayt away from the counter, his groin pressed hard against Fayt's hind end. "Now."

"You always do," Fayt breathed out. He wanted to pull away from Luther so he could be the one to lead them into their bedroom, but he knew it would be a futile effort on his part. Luther obviously desired for them to be back to chest, and Fayt really had no interest in changing their positions. "I want you, too."

"You always do," the blond-haired man replied, stepping carefully around one stove oven and into the living area. His left hand found Fayt's semi erect penis as his right hand continued to pet his nipples. Fayt inhaled a sharp, soft breath then moaned, melting into Luther's embrace. His right hand remained in contact with Luther's cheek while the palm of his left covered the top of Luther's and squeezed. Fayt hungered for more, the pressure building within his abdomen.

(edited for sexual content . . . )

When it was over, Luther snuggled against Fayt, their sweat mingling together. Their breathing evened out, and Fayt took the opportunity to gaze at the candy cane Luther had tied to his arm.

"I think we should eat it," he said.

"What?" Luther lifted his head up, his expression one of post coital bliss. Fayt did his best to gesture to the candy cane.

"This," he murmured. "I think we should eat it."

"It's there to say that you're mine," Luther said.

"I know. And I think we should eat it," Fayt answered. "Together."

"Fayt . . ."

"Luther, no matter what happens when they get here, we're always going to be what we are," Fayt murmured. "I can't imagine being with anyone but you. There's _only_ you, and it's only been you for me since we came here. No one else can make me feel the things that you do. It's like we were meant for each other, and no one can ever take that away from us. That's why I think we should eat the candy cane. Together."

"You are a most confusing person, Fayt," Luther murmured. However, he smiled as he moved to one side and held the candy cane wrapped arm. "You will swear in front of them that you are mine?"

"Yes," Fayt answered with a nod. "I will."

"Will you prove it?"

"I'll kiss only you under the mistletoe, Luther. I promise."

"And if that isn't enough?" Luther asked.

"Then we'll think of something."

"How about if we have sex in front of them?"

"Not in front of my parents, no!" Fayt replied, more than a bit horrified at the thought. "That's just . . . wrong!"

Luther chuckled as he untied the ribbon holding the candy cane hostage.

"Very well then. I can accept that reasoning," Luther said. "But we will prove to everyone else that you are mine."

"Yes," Fayt replied. "We will."

"Good," the blond murmured, breaking a piece off of the candy cane. "That makes me happy."

"I know." Fayt smiled. "It makes me happy, too. Now can we eat that candy cane?"

Luther chuckled once more and brought the broken piece to Fayt's lips. He opened his mouth to receive the treat, using his tongue to cradle the peppermint treat and to entice Luther to kiss him once again.

* * *

Maria Traydor was tired, but she was happy. Someone had finally come forward with Fayt Leingod's location after three long years, and she could not wait to see the blue-haired man once again. She had not been able to tell him how she felt, but she hoped she would get the opportunity once they were reunited. The only thing she disliked about the invite was Fayt's parents and his friend Sophia were tagging along.

'Ah well,' she thought. 'They're his family, and it's almost Christmas. It's only right they get to see him, too. But I'm not going to let their presence stop me from telling him how I feel. Even if it hurts someone to see it.'


	2. Part 2

Maria Traydor stared at the monitor in front of her, a wealth of information on the screen, but none of what she saw told her anything she really wanted to know. Wind speeds, highest temperatures, lowest temperatures, precipitation, vegetation, and animal life scrolled by on the screen, but the facts on Sirridia did not tell her why Fayt lived there and if he truly resided on the planet's surface. Such were the details she had been trying to discover after someone, a man by the name of Luther Lansfeld, contacted her and Fayt's parents on the young man's whereabouts.

With a sigh, she flipped off the monitor and leaned back in her chair. Her temples throbbed a little, but the ache was something she could handle. What she could not handle were the questions swimming around in her mind. Who was this Luther Lansfeld and why had he taken Fayt away from his family and friends? Had Fayt willingly left with this strange man? If he had, why? Her questions were bouncing around in her mind, demanding her attention and to be answered.

'There's only one way I'll get my answers, though,' she said to herself, flipping on her commlink. 'And that's by asking Fayt and this . . . Luther.'

"Marietta."

"_Yes, Captain?"_

"How much longer until we reach Sirridia?"

"_We'll be entering Sirridia's orbit in the next fifteen minutes, Captain."_

"We're already there?" Maria blinked.

"_Yes, Captain. I was just about to contact you,"_ Marietta replied. _"You said you wanted to get to Sirridia as quickly as possible. Fayt's on the planet's surface, correct?"_

"That's correct," Maria said.

"We have the coordinates where we can transport you and the others down. I imagine Fayt will be waiting for you."

"One can only hope, Marietta. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Captain."

The link switched off, leaving Maria alone with her thoughts, but the blue-haired woman no longer allowed her questions to invade her mind. Rather, Maria closed her eyes and envisioned how her reunion with Fayt would play out.

He would be happy to see them. Of that, Maria felt certain, and she would get to see the smile that had only appeared in pictures. His smiles, in the holo photos she had found of him, always lit his features, and Fayt looked positively handsome in each picture. He possessed the most gorgeous of smiles, but Maria personally never saw one during their brief time together.

However, she had met him at a dark time in his life, contributing to his inner turmoil with the news she had given him about the secret experiments Professor Leingod had performed on her and on Fayt. She wanted to apologize to Fayt for her timing in telling him about the experiments his father performed on the both of them, but she otherwise possessed no regrets in telling Fayt the truth. He had needed to know the truth. Who knew when his father would finally come clean about the powers he had bestowed upon them?

'I want to be the reason for his smiles,' she told herself. 'And I will be the reason for his smiles. I'm going to tell him how I feel, and it will be the best Christmas in a long, long time.'

* * *

There was something about Fayt Leingod that drew a person to the blue-haired man, Luther decided. Most in the Eternal Sphere would call such a trait charisma, which the blond believed was a quality Fayt possessed, but it went beyond mere likeability. It traveled deeper, so much deeper that Luther could not even begin to comprehend its depths. The nameless notion flowed from Fayt in the form of intangible energy, and Luther knew if Fayt had willed it, a few members of Quark would no longer be in the anti-Federation organization.

When Luther first found Fayt on Elicoor II, his intentions had been to take the blue-haired man away from everything he knew and leave him on some remote, backwater planet to die. Fayt was an anomaly and a threat to everything Luther had created and held dear. With the blue-haired man out of the way, Luther could continue with his projects.

His idea, as brilliant as it was, presented problems of its own, though. Luther simply could not enter the Eternal Sphere and cause Fayt to vanish. To do that would be to break the rules he had placed for all players, and Luther was not about to break his own rules. If he did that, then he would have to allow all who entered the Eternal Sphere the same rights, and Luther was not about to allow anyone such privileges. He could, however, write the codes so he had a ship waiting for him to take Fayt wherever he wanted, and he could write himself into the story that was unfolding for all to see, if they so desired and knew how to hack into his command programs. It was something not even his nosy sister could accomplish, and Luther left four-dimensional space with confidence in his plan

The ship he created for himself waited for him in Styx's atmosphere, and it carried him to Elicoor II in record time. None could detect the sleek craft, and convincing Fayt to leave with him proved to be no difficult feat. The blue-haired man wanted to spare the residents of Elicoor II any more pain and suffering caused by the Vendeeni so he had been more than a little willing to leave. Luther even allowed him the time to write a note for his friends, saying he had taken off and why. It irked Fayt to no end to leave in such a cowardly fashion, but he had conceded it would be for the better. While he waited for Fayt to finish his note, Luther wrote the program codes to spare Dr. Leingod's life.

It was while on the ship to Sirridia when Luther noticed his feelings towards Fayt were changing, and he could not begin to understand why. Perhaps it was Fayt's self-sacrificing nature or maybe the way he smiled – Fayt possessed an incredibly gorgeous, charming, and disarming smile – or it could have been any of the little things that Fayt did to cause such a change in Luther. The blond then decided it did not matter why his feelings towards Fayt were changing. They simply were, and he wanted to possess Fayt in every sense. He wanted to own everything – his smiles, his kisses, and his touch, everything – about Fayt. Before they reached Sirridia, Luther staked his claim on Fayt by taking the younger man to his bed.

A smile touched Luther's features as he thought of their first time together some three years ago. The feel of Fayt's flesh against his seared itself into Luther's memories and the sound of Fayt crying out his name continued echo throughout Luther's mind and soul. He wanted Fayt again. He wanted to be sure the younger man understood who owned him and that Luther would not tolerate anyone else touching or kissing Fayt. The candy cane he created from his ship's replicators had been meant for that, but Fayt insisted they eat it as part of some bonding ceremony. Luther had conceded, but he still wanted something _physical_ to show Fayt belonged to him and him alone.

"Hey, Luther?"

Luther turned his head in Fayt's direction, and he saw the blue-haired man holding up a small decoration – a silver bauble – for him to see. He also noticed his name and Fayt's name written in blue glitter, and Luther tilted his head in curiosity.

"Do you like it?" Fayt asked, holding it out for Luther to see better.

"What is it for?" Luther asked. He _did_ like the small decoration since it clearly had his name together with Fayt's, and it would let those who carried a flame for Fayt know the blue-haired man was now off limits.

"To show everyone that you and I are together," the green-eyed man replied. "I thought I'd hang it so everyone could see . . . I know you wanted to let my friends know about us so . . ."

"It is perfect," Luther answered. He loved how Fayt was eager to please him yet would stand up to him when the idea mattered most. Fayt continued to challenge Luther, and Luther found he loved the thrill he received when Fayt refused to accept an idea or a notion right away. Even if he could not persuade Fayt, they remained on as lovers, which suited Luther just fine. "Where do you wish to hang it?"

Fayt shrugged, his smile lighting his features.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Where everyone can see it, I guess."

"Hmmm."

Luther glanced around the room, noting the best place for the ornament was actually the center of a round table. He quickly created a silver hook stand for the bauble and set it in the center of the table. Fayt's eyes were wide as he watched Luther work.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic," Luther replied. "Besides, the table is the best place. Everyone will surely see it there as it is nearly in the middle of the room. Or do you disagree?"

"No, not at all," Fayt said, shaking his head a little. "I was just surprised to see you make that stand out of thin air. That's all."

"I see," Luther murmured as Fayt placed the bauble on the stand. Fayt then reached over, his fingers caressing Luther's cheek. "Is there anything else I can do to please you?"

"Kiss me?" Fayt said, his green eyes shimmering. Luther chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Fayt and drew him close.

"Gladly," the blond replied before pressing his lips to Fayt's in an intense kiss. The younger man's fingers intertwined themselves into Luther's hair as they prolonged their kiss.

Luther was about to slip his hands in between Fayt's pants and flesh when he sensed a small group of six people "appear" several yards away from their abode. With a sigh, he broke their lip contact and pressed his forehead next to Fayt's.

"Your parents are here," he whispered.

"You sound disappointed," Fayt commented.

"I was only hoping for a little more time," Luther replied, offering Fayt a smile. "Now it seems I will have to take a walk in the cold to ease my . . . discomfort."

"There's always later," Fayt promised, pulling away.

'Yes, there is,' Luther thought as Fayt opened the door to allow his family and friends inside from the cold. 'There will be a later. I will make sure of it.'


	3. Part 3

It was a rather romantic setup. The cottage Fayt and Luther lived in was not on the large side, but it was not small, either. There certainly was plenty of room to accommodate his parents, his best friend Sophia, Cliff and Mirage and Maria, which was a rather good thing, or everyone undoubtedly would start to feel crowded and smothered before too long. The cottage appeared as if it originally possessed four rooms – a kitchen, a living area, a workspace and a bedroom. There were extra rooms for guests, but they did not look as if they were apart of the original plans. They were comfortable enough, and Maria found it to be quite quaint and quite cozy. What Maria really liked about the home was the stone fireplace in the main living area and the fact there was a place in front of it specifically for two people to rest. When she first saw it, she imagined herself and Fayt cuddling by the fireplace, each with a mug of hot chocolate and not a care in the world.

However, the one thing she did not like was the center table and its . . . decoration. A silver stand had been placed in the center of the table, and a silver bauble hung from a hook. The names on the bauble were Fayt and Luther's, something Maria could not understand. She believed Luther had kidnapped Fayt so it sickened her to see the two men even touching each other, which seemed to happen a lot. Hearing Fayt announce his relationship with Luther to everyone and so casually at the same time hurt even worse, and Maria wanted to find some way to tear the blue-haired man away from his lover. It was not possible, though, not with the way everyone accepted the relationship.

"Maria, is everything okay?"

At the sound of her name, the blue-haired woman glanced up and saw Sophia standing before her, a concerned expression on her face. Maria shrugged casually and leaned back on the couch. Idly, she wondered where Fayt and Luther had found their furniture. They lived several hundred miles away from any form of planetary civilization, and they were on an underdeveloped planet to boot. It was a rather nice couch. From the kitchen, she heard the sounds of voices and laughter. The only ones in the room were her and Sophia.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't look fine," Sophia murmured as she sat next to her. "I take it you had something specific in mind for when we arrived here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you would always smile when we were on our way here," the younger girl said. She folded her hands into her lap. "I hardly ever see you smile so when I did see it, I figured it had something to do with Fayt. It was like you were thinking about him or something."

Maria wanted to say to the younger girl, "And you weren't thinking about him as well?" but she kept her words in check. Fayt and Sophia were childhood friends. There were no doubts in Maria's mind about the younger woman's feelings towards Fayt. She had overheard Sophia talking about wanting a knight in white and shining armor once, to Mirage and Marietta. It was clear as to whom she wanted her knight to be, and it was also clear to Maria that Sophia lived in some kind of fantasy world, one where she could be a princess awaiting rescue. The younger girl's notions were contrite, hopeless and yet romantic as well as very outdated. Maria wondered how Fayt could even be friends with such a person.

"I know I was thinking about him," Sophia murmured. Maria refrained from rolling her eyes at her traveling companion. The words were not a surprise. "I missed him a lot while he was gone, you know. He was always there for me when I needed someone. That's just the type of person Fayt is. You know? It was strange, not having him around. There's just so much I want to tell him, but I can't monopolize all of his time. His parents have missed more than what I have."

"I can imagine that it was," Maria replied. She would never say anything about it, but hearing Sophia talking about Fayt and their friendship truly bothered the blue-haired woman. The two friends had everything she had not since she was ten throughout their lives – families to love them, a stable home, and chances for the best educations money could possibly buy – and knowing what they had sent tidal waves of jealousy surging through Maria's body.

'It's almost Christmas by Earth's calendar,' she told herself. 'I need to calm down. Calm down. I can't change the past. I don't want to change the past. I'm a stronger person for what I've been through. That's all that matters.'

"I told Fayt about the baby," Sophia said. Maria's eyes widened at the younger girl's proclamation, and she turned to face the brunette. Alarm rushed through her, and, for the moment, Maria believed the Leingods and Esteeds used Fayt's D.N.A. to impregnate Sophia. The two were very good friends, after all, and they would want some kind of reminder of Fayt should he not have appeared when he did. During that moment, she forgot about their last visit to Elicoor II three months prior and some of the events that happened there.

"Baby?" she asked. "What baby? What are you talking about?"

"The baby that I'm going to have in six months," Sophia replied. She gave Maria an odd look. "Or did you forget about what you saw happening between me and Albel?"

"No," Maria said in a defensive tone. "I didn't forget. How could I? It looked like he was raping you!"

It was not far from the truth, either. The Leingods, fortunately, had remained on _The Diplo_ while Maria, Sophia, Cliff, and Mirage used the transporter to travel to the surface of Elicoor II and to the mining town of Kirlsa. Albel Nox had been there, discussing some kind of war plans with Count Woltar – there were rumours of invasion by Greeton running rampant throughout the kingdoms of Airyglyph and Aquaria. With Greeton's more advanced technology, both kingdoms were potentially facing a devastating war – so they had decided not to stay too long. They were only there for information on Fayt and nothing else.

Albel, however, seemed to have something else in mind. Sophia never said what inspired the two of them to head into the mines, but, when it was noticed Albel and Sophia were gone, that was where Maria had found them. They were naked, and Albel lay on top of Sophia, his hips grinding into hers at an alarming and somewhat violent pace. Sophia sported several bite marks on her breasts and neck, and, to Maria, her expression looked like one of pain. She nearly blasted Albel the moment she saw what she thought was taking place. The rock Sophia threw at her convinced her to do otherwise, and Maria retreated as quickly as she could from the mines. Before she did, however, she caught a very telling view of Albel and his manhood. Simply seeing the length and width of that swollen organ sent shivers along Maria's spine, and she often wondered if Fayt was built in the same manner. Both Albel and Fayt bore effeminate appearances. To see such an impressive length on Albel was nothing less than a shock.

"Which you now know he wasn't doing," Sophia retorted, laughing a little. "Your face was rather red when you found out what we were doing."

"Don't remind me," Maria muttered. She tilted her head. "So . . . Albel got you pregnant? How did Fayt react to hearing that?"

"He's happy for me," Sophia answered. "I think he was shocked to hear who the father is, but he's happy for me. I just wish Albel could be here to celebrate with us."

"I bet he was shocked," Maria said. She refrained from saying she was glad Albel was _not_ there with them to celebrate. The Glyphian swordsman still possessed a nasty temper and undoubtedly would find ways to goad Fayt and Luther about their relationship. Worse, he would possibly goad _her_ for even thinking about Fayt. "I'm still in shock over you and Albel like that. What do you see in him anyway? Albel isn't exactly the nicest man I've ever met."

"True," Sophia conceded in a hesitant manner. "Albel isn't the nicest man, but he does have his moments. I know he doesn't tolerate weakness in anyone, especially himself, but that's who he is. I can't change that. I don't want to change that about him. It's what I love about Albel."

"You love him because he's an ass?" Maria blinked at that. She was hoping she had not heard that correctly.

"I love him for who he is, the good and the bad," Sophia said. "If I tried to change anything about him, it would change our relationship, and I rather like how things are between us."

"Sophia," Maria began. She had her doubts about the reasons for Sophia's relationship with the volatile warrior. "Are you sure you're not interested in him because he is, in fact, a knight? I mean, I once heard you talking about how you wanted a knight in white and shining armor. Albel doesn't exactly fit the profile."

"I like Albel for being Albel," Sophia replied. "Not because he _could_ fit into some fantasy of mine. I try not to fool myself about relationships. Not anymore. We can't predict who we fall in love with, Maria. I used to think Fayt was the one but, since I met Albel, I know that he isn't. It's just how life works, you know? It's unpredictable that way and so much more interesting."

"That's true," Maria murmured, remembering her shock to seeing Fayt kissing Luther. She still wanted Fayt for herself, and she promised herself she would find a way to make it happen. There was one thing she needed to know from Sophia first. "Does Albel know you're pregnant?"

"Of course he knows," Sophia replied. "Why do you think we were in the mines in the first place? I was ready to conceive."

* * *

Luther stood close to the door adjoining the kitchen area to the living room area, listening to the conversation taking place between the two women in front of the fireplace. To hear Albel Nox impregnated Sophia Esteed and that the two were in a courtship was nothing surprising to the blond-haired man. The Glyphian swordsman possessed a volatile temper, thanks to his past and the war between Airyglyph and Aquaria. He needed someone to temper his edge, if only a little, and Sophia was the perfect candidate to do such a thing. Unlike Albel, her personality was one of sticky, almost nauseating sweetness, tender and kind. She needed someone to teach her life was not always cute and pink and fuzzy, and Albel was one of the few people in the Eternal Sphere who could and would be able to teach her.

The children created between Albel and Sophia, Luther decided, would be children to truly behold. He knew about Sophia's powers of Connection. She also was very easy on a man's eyes and quite domestic. Albel, too, possessed hidden symbological powers, and they were powers yet to be unleashed. The time was soon coming where Albel's powers would unlock themselves and unleash their potency upon his enemies. Luther knew of the war brewing on Elicoor. He knew the gifts Sophia and Albel would give to their children would be phenomenal, perhaps even dangerous, but Luther chose not to worry about such trivial matters. If Fayt had been born a woman, the children created between the two of them would be just as phenomenal and just as dangerous.

Luther's eyes traveled from the two women in the living area towards Fayt and his parents. The three of them were talking and laughing with Cliff Fittir and Mirage Kaos, and all of them were holding dark blue mugs decorated with white snowflakes, each of the mugs filled hot chocolate topped with miniature marshmallows. They had yet to tell Fayt of the war brewing on Elicoor II, and Luther knew Fayt would not be happy to hear of Greeton's attempts to invade both Airyglyph and Aquaria. He knew this because _he_ was not happy to hear of the war brewing. Azazer had informed him of the news less than two hours prior, and he wanted to know what Luther intended to do. Events in the Eternal Sphere were taking on lives of their own, which meant more difficult gaming for the residents of the four dimensional realm. It had already occurred to Luther the reason for the Eternal Sphere evolving, but he was unsure of how to prevent the evolutions from occurring. The people in his world loved to create powerful playing avatars, to pretend they were Gods when indeed they were nothing more than bored people leading dull and uninteresting lives. They wanted to be adored and revered the way the gaming and information industry leaders and workers were adored and revered. Luther had already come to the conclusion the Eternal Sphere could handle only so many God-like people, which led to anomalies like Fayt, Sophia Esteed, Maria Traydor, Albel Nox, and Mirage Kaos.

'But I can't control this,' Luther thought. 'I lost control over the Eternal Sphere some time ago. I was foolish in thinking I could bring back order the way I wanted it to this world.' He tilted his head as he watched his lover. 'Perhaps it is not a bad thing, the Eternal Sphere coming to life the way that it has . . . I have Fayt and everything about him belongs to me. . . and that is all that matters to me. With the two of us unified, there is not much that can stop us. In either world . . . we will need a surrogate.'

Luther had not failed to notice Fayt's expression to him after Sophia Esteed told him of her pregnancy and after she left the room to speak with Maria. He was shocked to hear of his friend's pregnancy and especially who sired the child. From his observations of his lover, Luther could sense Fayt desired within the deepest recesses of his heart a child of his own blood. His young lover may not realize it yet, but Luther sensed it. Their couplings were more than just physical and emotional pleasure. They traversed so much deeper, elevating the two of them to a higher level of existence.

'I will discuss it with him later,' Luther told himself as he walked over to where Fayt stood. 'I know what he wants, but he needs to tell me first before I can take action.'

Why it mattered so much for him to please Fayt still mystified Luther. He loved order and control, but both were not nearly as important to him as a single kiss or a smile from his blue-haired partner. Luther knew Fayt brought to him a sense of calm and security, a focus on something more than perfecting miniscule details about which no one else cared. For three years, he lived in the Eternal Sphere, leaving his company's care in the hands of his older sister. He much enjoyed this life better. Luther slid his arms around Fayt's waist.

He would worry later about the war brewing on Elicoor II and the creation of a child between he and Fayt. In that moment, his young lover smelled of warm sugar cookies, gingerbread, and hot chocolate with peppermint. Luther wanted to revel and savour in those fragrances hanging about Fayt. Christmas only came once a year, and it was probably going to be the last calm one for some time.


End file.
